Gary and Rookie Oneshot
by ButteredPancake
Summary: (NOT A SHIPFIC) Rookie decides to hop into the box dimension. Little does he know what much of a mistake that was... Credit to: A depressed duck


Gary was working at the lab late one night, when rookie appeared to see him. The box dimension was recently discovered and rookie was ecstatic about it. "Hey G, ready to see the box dimension again?" G nodded and went over to a corner, which had a cardboard box near it. He pulled it to him and rookie and opened the flaps, showing a purple portal. "Alright, see ya G!" Rookie waved goodbye and hopped into the portal. Rookie walked around the boxes a bit, finding mystical and strange lands. "Maybe ill see that puffle again…" Rookie said to himself as he opened another box. He hopped in, only to be surrounded by darkness. "H-hey, who turned the lights off?" Rookie saw a figure hunched over in the middle of the darkness, and he felt relieved. "Phew, maybe he'll know what this place is." Rookie walked over and tapped the person on the shoulder. "Hey mister, do you know-" Rookie saw the thing turn around, and saw its face. It had no face, and rookie realized that the figure looked like a mess, glitchy. Rookie screamed and he ran out of the box, and tripped into the one in front of that box. Complete darkness again. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see the monster again. The monster scratched him in the face, and rookie screamed as he fell to the floor.

It had been about a hour and rookie still wasn't back. Gary was getting worried. "I should go in after him…" Gary hopped in the box and kept looking for Rookie. "Rookie? Rookie? Where are you?" Gary saw Rookie hop out of one of the boxes and hurriedly close it. "Rookie! There you are! I was starting to get wor-" Rookie looked at him wildly. "G THERE IS A MONSTER IN THERE, RUN!" Gary gave a worried chuckle. "Haha, uh what do you mean-" Just then rookie was knocked over, and the monster came out of the flaps. "RUN GARY RUN!" Rookie screamed. Gary got a horrified look in his eyes, and quickly picked up rookie as they rushed back to the portal, with the monster right at their heels. They quickly jumped into the portal, got back to gary's lab, and quickly closed the flaps. Rookie was holding down the flaps. "GARY, I-I CAN'T HOLD THE BOX MUCH LONGER!" Gary quickly got one of his heavy machine parts lying around, and placed it on the box. They both stepped back and collapsed. Gary had finally got a good look at all the scratches on rookies face. "Oh-h, what the hell _was_ that Rookie?" Rookie was breathing really hard, with tears in his eyes. "I...I don't know G, I just went into a dark r-room and it was there and then-" Rookie had started to hyperventilate.

Gary grabbed Rookie's shoulders. "Hey, hey, calm down Rookie. It can't get you anymore. Ok?" Rookie sniffed and nodded. "O-ok, I'll tell you what happened. I went into one of the boxes, and it was all dark. There was this...thing….sitting in the middle of a dark room. I tapped it on the shoulder, and it turned around. It was a-a monster, and I ran out and tripped into another box. This room was dark too, and something tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me, and the monster was there, and clawed me in the face. It almost mauled me, but I was able to get out." Gary took a closer look at the claw marks on rookie. There was a big one on his face, and a bunch of smaller ones on his torso. Gary thought of being clawed and running for your life from that monster for a hour, and winced. "I'm sorry for not coming for you sooner, Rookie…" Rookie gave him a sorrowful look, but was then interrupted by the box moving. Rookie inhaled sharply and grabbed onto G. "No no no no, please don't get out, please…" Rookie shakily mumbled as the box kept moving. The moving stopped after a bit, and they could finally breathe easy.

"What are we gonna do about the b-box?" Rookie said, trembling. Gary sighed. "Im...Im not sure at the moment, but we'll think of something." Rookie nodded, and wrapped his arms around Gary. "Do you think the others will believe us about this?" Rookie asked. "I think they will." Rookie could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Rookie sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling. _Im so sorry Rookie_ , Gary thought. _I'll make sure you'll never be hurt again. I promise._ Gary started to shut his eyes too, and began to hazily fall asleep.


End file.
